


Showing Skye

by Savageseraph



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frustration, Kissing, Scars, Shower Sex, Sweat, Teasing, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more Skye found out about S.H.I.E.L.D. and her team, the more she realized how very little she truly knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Skye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



It wasn’t _fair_. Skye scowled as she threw a series of punches at the bag. Ward was acting like a total douche. Coulson was hiding something, probably a laundry list of somethings she’d never earn the level to learn. S.H.I.E.L.D. was monitoring every frigging thing she did. Sure, she’d traded up her digs from a half-rusted van living on borrowed time to a multi-bazillion dollar plane, and she was still scrambling to steal what crumbs of information she could ferret out.

 _Story of my life. Not frigging fair._ Two solid blows landed at the last two words.

“You’re picking up bad habits.”

Skye blinked sweat out of her eyes as she glanced at May. The other woman had been working out harder than she had, but May wasn’t even breathing heavily.

“Good girls don’t have bad habits.” Skye flashed May an overly sweet smile.

May arched an eyebrow. “Do I really need to point out all the flaws in that statement?” She nodded once when Skye shook her head. “I thought not. It isn’t your fault, you know?”

“Ummmm. That’s good.” Skye folded her arms across her chest. “What isn’t my fault?”

“Your bad habits.” May crossed the room. “I blame Ward, since he’s been teaching you.”

Skye frowned. Before she and Ward started training, she didn’t know the first thing about defending herself or attacking someone hell bent on killing her. Even on the worst days when she felt defeated, Ward always made her feel like she was making progress. “I think he’s a good teacher.” Skye really, really _really_ hoped that didn’t sound as defensive as she feared.

“Ward would be a wonderful teacher,” May’s gaze moved over Skye from head to toes, “if he noticed that you were a woman.”

Skye felt her mouth drop open. So the single-woman SEAL team thought Ward should go easy on the little computer girl. “You’re kidding me, right? You want him to take it easy on me because I’m not a dude?”

“Don’t be foolish.” May sounded irritated, which, Skye supposed, was the equivalent of another person being totally pissed. “One thing you should expect: most of the people you will end up fighting will be stronger than you.”

“So you’re saying I’m a wuss?”

“No, I’m saying you’re a woman, and most people who want to hurt you will be trained soldiers. They have strength on their side. What do you have?”

Skye forced a smile to cover her hurt at May’s question. It was one thing to suspect May didn’t think much of her, but quite another to have those suspicions confirmed. “A cute smile, lethal eye-lash batting, and a big-ass gun?”

Her sarcasm earned her May’s death stare. Skye felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck. Even Coulson got a bit weirded out by the death stare. Shit, shit, shit. Silence stretched so long that Skye started to squirm. “What do I have?”

“You have accuracy and speed. They’re your biggest advantages, and while it’s fine to keep working on the strength-building exercises Ward enjoys so much, you need to work harder on the things that can make you an exceptional fighter.”

“I’m…computer girl. What if I don’t want to be an exceptional fighter?”

A shadow passed over May’s face at her words. If it wasn’t May, Skye would have said she looked haunted or pained. Maybe both. “Sometimes, life asks you to become things that you don’t particularly want to be. Sometimes, those things might just save your life. Or someone else’s.” Her voice was surprisingly soft, and something about it worried Skye more than the death stare.

“Would you show me? You know,” Skye shrugged, “to be quicker and more accurate.” She smirked. “So I can keep from getting my ass kicked.”

May nodded. “I can show you.”

###

Skye was certain she wasn’t going to be able to walk properly for a week. Hell, she probably wasn’t going to be able to breathe properly for at least that long. Ward at his most demanding couldn’t compare to working out with May. Skye turned on the shower, groaning softly as the water started pattering against her skin. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against the tiles, closed her eyes, letting the water’s heat seep into her body to ease her aching muscles.

 _Don’t think about how it feels like you’ve been trampled by a troop of maniacal moose._ Skye rubbed at the back of her neck, kneading at a knot of tension. _Just imagine how sweet it will be when you try that spin kick move on Ward._ A sly smile curved Skye’s lips as she imagined Ward’s wide-eyed surprise at finding himself flat on his back. _Totally sweet._

Her fingers skimmed across her shoulder, down her chest. A light shiver ran through her body as her fingertips grazed a nipple. She’d always thought the whole fight-and-fuck idea was ridiculous, but that was before she started training. Now…? Well, it was hard to deny that spending hours focused on her body and other equally attractive ones didn’t have a certain thrill. Her fingers circled her nipple, teased it to hardness.

“And here I thought you were a bit shy.”

Skye straightened, turned to face May even as she felt her cheeks warm. The other woman was leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest. Watching. _Oh my god. She was **watching**._

“Do good girls touch themselves in the shower when anyone else could walk in and see them?”

“I… I didn’t know… I didn’t think…” It was a damned hard thing to pull any shreds of dignity around you when you were sopping wet and naked, but Skye gave it a shot, straightening and planting her hands on her hips. “Just how long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” May pushed away from the wall, turned on the showerhead next to Skye. “You didn’t know I was here? Clearly. Oversights like that can endanger your team and the mission. You didn’t think I’d want to wash off after training? Short sighted.” She sighed in contentment, tilted her face into the water as it flowed over her body.

“I didn’t think I needed to play Super Spy in the frigging shower.”

“Now you know.” May didn’t open her eyes as she spoke. She just tipped her head back to let the water run over her face and down her body.

Skye wet her lips, let her own gaze follow the path the water traced down May’s body. The other woman was toned and curvy, her body equally well suited to fighting and fucking. The scars that broke the smoothness of her skin spoke to the fact that she’d seen a lot of the former. Skye curled her fingers into a fist when she started reaching out to touch one.

“Is there a problem, Skye?”

 _Hell. How did the woman manage to see things with her eyes shut?_ “No. No problems here.” Skye lathered up a washcloth. Best to finish washing up quickly, cut her losses, and get out.

“You sure about that?”

Skye yelped, spun around to face May who was somehow, inexplicably, standing right beside her. “How the _hell_ do you do that?”

“Do what?” There wasn’t the faintest hint of a smile on May’s lips.

“Do you have to be like Superscary Ninja Princess all the time?”

“Princess?” May’s brows rose. Her tone was frighteningly mild. “I think we both know which of the two of us that title fits better.”

“We do?” Skye knew innocent didn’t fit her, so she aimed for flip and had the feeling all she managed was falling flat.

“We do.” May’s tone was completely self-assured. Her gaze locked with Skye’s.

Trapped between the tile wall and May, Skye didn’t have anywhere to go to win a little space. Something she desperately needed since her breathing was strangely uneven. She looked away from May’s intent stare, her gaze shifting to May’s lips, the hollow of her throat and then back up to her eyes before it could drop any lower. Surprisingly, May was smiling.

“So that is how you’re going to play it, hmm?” May leaned closer. Even though they weren’t touching, Skye could swear she felt heat radiating off the other woman’s body.

Skye squared her shoulders, opened her mouth to say, “Play?” Before she could get the word out, May’s lips were on hers. She tensed, managed a small, surprised sound as May’s tongue slipped into her mouth to taste and tease. One of May’s hands curled around the back of Skye’s neck to hold her still. 

_Overkill._ Skye purred softly, curled an arm around May’s waist and kissed her back. Maybe if May wasn’t such an accomplished kisser, all soft lips and wicked tongue, she’d need to make sure her kissee’s didn’t get away, but Ninja Princess clearly had skills and liked to take her time using them.

May chuckled when she finally broke the kiss. “You’re just full of surprises.” She gave Skye a speculative looking over.

“ _I_ am? Seriously?”

“I never said I didn’t have secret talents.” May leaned in, nuzzled the base of Skye’s throat. She kissed her way down Skye’s chest, pausing at a nipple to kitten-lick over it. Her hand cupped Skye’s other breast, her fingers brushing. Skye yelped softly as May pinched.

“Wait. What…?” Skye moaned softly as May’s teeth scraped lightly against her nipple. “What if someone else comes in? Sees?”

“Unlike some people, I bothered to lock the door. And I always scramble the monitors in the shower when I’m in here.” Her hand slid down Skye’s side as she nudged a leg between Skye’s thighs. “Lean back. Against the wall.”

The tiles were cool beneath Skye’s shoulders as she leaned back. May’s fingers glided over Skye’s curls, slipped between her legs. A shudder ran through Skye’s body as May parted her and found her clit. She leaned her head back until it hit the tile wall, whimpered as May started circling, rubbing. _Teasing._ Was there anything Ninja Princess couldn’t do with those hands?

May kissed her possessively, the heat and aggression in her kiss at odds with the quick light flicks of her finger, the shallow thrusts that had Skye squirming and shivering despite the warm water coursing over her. She tried to break the kiss, but May growled, tightened her grip on Skye’s neck.

 _Too much. Too fast._ Skye whimpered, gave a half-hearted tug to try and get free. She liked a slow build and burn, but May was all fierceness and fire under the surface. Fighting that was like trying to fight off an avalanche. May made an approving sound deep in her throat when Skye started rocking her hips, straining for more friction.

Heat and tension coiled and tightened in Skye’s belly. She gripped May’s shoulders, nails biting into the other woman’s skin. May’s only response was a soft moan and this… _thing_ with her fingers that made Skye go rigid. She cried out as her pleasure spiked, broke, washed through her.

 _Nice._ Skye sighed deeply, contentedly. _Nice, but a bit damp._

“You’re starting to prune. And you’re getting heavy.”

Skye smirked, cracked open her eyes. She’d let the wall and May support her, and she shifted her weight to stand on her own. “That was…something.”

“I’m glad you approve.” May chuckled, shook her head slightly.

“I had no idea.” That was the honest truth. The more Skye found out about S.H.I.E.L.D. and her team, the more she realized how very little she truly knew. 

“As I told you, I have plenty of secret talents.”

“Would you show me?” Skye wet her lips, rested her hands on the other woman’s hips. 

May’s smile was wicked, almost predatory. “Oh, yes. I can show you.”


End file.
